With increased automation of manufacturing and materials handling systems, automated motion controllers have become more and more desirable. Many such systems have been proposed to control the motion of servomotors which are used to move objects to desired positions. Prior systems have proven inadequate in that they fail to provide accurate yet inexpensive control.
As an example, some previously proposed systems have succeeded in some areas where a specific isolated event is coordinated by a computer, such as operating a single axis of a radar antenna in a continuous motion. However, several events in succession were not possible without coordinating groups of advanced hardware and software systems.
Other previously suggested systems have provided advanced hardware without multi-tasking software. This reduces the advantage of providing the advanced hardware. Still other attempts to control several axes relied upon several single axis controllers which need synchronization by a host computer. Such systems have required the host to provide substantial control thus preventing the host from performing other functions and limiting the number of axis of motion which the host is able to control.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an object positioning system which is capable of performing a number of simultaneous events. It is further desirable to provide an object positioning system which is capable of optimizing use of advanced hardware. It is further desirable to provide an object positioning system which allows the host computer to perform other tasks while monitoring the status of a plurality of interface processors.